Entre desgracias y dulzuras
by Fumie16
Summary: Colección de Drabbles, Viñetas y One-shot de esta preciosa pareja. Se aceptan sugerencias siempre y cuando sean del ship y apto para todo público.


**Advertencia:** Este drabble esta inspirado en el final del manga, sino no lo has leído pues entonces te recomendaría que no leas esto ya que incluye spoilers.

**Resúmen: **¿Cómo fue la primera cita de Rinne y Sakura? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿De qué hablaron? Si quieres saber más mejor sigue leyendo más abajo :D

**Tipo:** Viñeta

© Rumiko Takahashi. Personajes utilizados prestados para que mi loca cabeza se quede tranquila y me deje dormir

* * *

Caminaban uno al lado del otro por el parque más cercano de la escuela, buscando algún lugar donde poder estar a solas.

_A solas..._

Ese pensamiento a Rinne le hizo saltar un latido que luego se volvió rítmicamente rápido.

Bueno, técnicamente no es la primera vez que ambos están a solas, solo que esta vez no abría interrupciones de un exorcista de segunda, una loca y loco que estaban obsesionados con él, dos viejos "amigos" que le deseaban lo peor en la vida y su miserable y bueno para nada padre (o eso esperaba que no ocurriera).

Y está contento con eso, por fin podría tener un momento juntos sin que tampoco algún espíritu, espíritu maligno o damashigami se interfiera en este día perfecto otoñal (o eso esperaba que no ocurriera).

—¿Rokudou–kun? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Sale de su ensoñacion maravillosa de su cabeza para observar que su querida Mamiya Sakura lo mira intrigada.

—Cielos, estás divagando en tus pensamientos otra vez, Rokudou–kun.

Un leve sonrojo adorno con suavidad en el bello rostro del mitad shinigami, quién hizo un sonido con la garganta para aclararse la voz.

—Lo siento Mamiya Sakura, ¿Qué decías?

La chica sonrió con simpleza. Estaba feliz, ahora sentía que cada vez que miraba al chico con el _haori_ que su corazón latiera más rápido inexplicablemente y sus sonrisas, esa delicadeza, caballerosidad en su voz y gestos intensificaban aún más ese cosquilleo de emociones.

—Podemos sentarnos allí a merendar si estás de acuerdo. —Señaló.

Dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba, un árbol mediano pero con pinta de longevo y que desde su copa y ramas caían con elegancia las hojas otoñales de la estación. Justo en frente había un banco libre.

_Sí, el lugar perfecto._

Asintió a modo afirmación y los dos se sentaron ahí, y mientras Rinne se quitaba el _haori_...

—¡Ahhh! ¡Ese chico apareció de la nada! ¡Es un fantasma!—Gritaron dos niños que pasaban por el parque y vieron el momento exacto en que de a poco el cuerpo de Rinne tomaba su forma y color natural. El chico solo los ignoro e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

La chica de trenzas que la acompañaba a su lado sin prestarlos atención, sacó de su bolsa donde trajo las galletas que le dió su madre dos tés calientes de uno de los puestos de bebidas cercana al parque.

—Ten Rokudou–kun. —Le entregó una de las latitas.

—Gracias, Mamiya Sakura. —Lo tomó y sus dedos ligeramente rozaron los de ella, lo que hizo que le saltará otro latido y los nervios de punta.

—Ya no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo Rokudou–kun, puedes empezar a llamarme por mi nombre si gustas.

_Glup._

Estuvo a punto de escupir el trago del té que le había dado al escuchar aquello.

—¿Llamarte por tu nombre? —Preguntó como quien no puede creer que le pida eso—. ¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Internamente estaba gritando de alegría, las flores revoloteaban a su alrededor, los colores pasteles y derivados del rosa adornaban el fondo. En síntesis, se encontraba en un estado de felicidad solo por poder llamarla por su nombre.

—Entonces... ¿Está bien si lo intento ahora? —Sugirió.

—Claro.

— ...S-S-S-Sa-Saku... ¡Argh!—Se agarró la cabeza con desespero. _«¡No puedo hacerlo, maldición! ¿Por qué?»_

—No te preocupes tanto, inténtalo cuando te sientas listo.

Esa sonrisa, diablos. Por esa sonrisa es que se había quedado quebrado cuántas veces por una buena causa o para impresionarla, por esa sonrisa había notado la manera diferente en la que la veía. Y por esa sonrisa seguiría subiendo de rango para poder darle todo lo que se merece por ayudarlo desde que se conocieron. «_Ahhh, en definitiva Mamiya Sakura es tan amable como un ángel.»_

**_Fin._**

* * *

**_Nota_****: **Bienvenidos a esta nueva colección de drabbles, viñetas y one-shot de esta hermosa pareja. Aunque Rumiko-sensei ya esté trabajando en un nuevo manga, este ship se ganó un lugar en mi corazón y es por eso que dado que la traducción en español ya está completa, decidí hacer un libro dedicado completamente a Rinne y Sakura.

Espero les haya gustado :3

Acepto sugerencias (recuerden: solo del ship RinnexSakura), solo díganme la temática que quieran (universo canónico, semi-au, what if) y los géneros que quieran (drama, romance, humor, parodia)

¡Hasta la próxima!

_—Fumie_


End file.
